


Eden

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: Elio and Oliver spend time together in the garden. Much flirting ensues (with some foot-touching thrown in because I cannot get enough of that).





	Eden

_The clock is another demon that devours our time in Eden, in our Paradise._  
\- Eden by 10,000 Maniacs

 

POVs: Elio/Oliver/Elio

 

Lunch was over, and the lull of the afternoon had taken hold of the Villa. The heat was stifling and settled on us like a thick blanket. I was restless and in a spiky mood. The sun was a demon, but I wasn't far behind. 

I sat under the lime trees to transcribe, wanting and waiting. I didn't know where Oliver was, but if he had any sense, he'd come and find me sooner or later.

After 30 minutes of protracted scribbling, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need an excuse for a break?" he asked. I looked up and squinted into his face. He stared at me with a smile that could melt concrete. My insides fluttered and my cock perked up immediately. 

"What did you have in mind?" I asked suggestively. 

"Come and read to me," he proposed. "I like hearing your voice and I need a break from my own."

The simplest request can sometimes have the most intense reaction, and his made me want to jump up and bite his chin. I held it together and gave him a simple "sure" instead.

He enjoyed being in the sun, and I joined him at the spot he had claimed as his own over the summer. He looked as settled and comfortable as if he had always belonged here.

I wished so much for that to be true. 

"Your Dad's had me reading my paper to him for the past hour," he said as we arranged ourselves in a mutually appealing position on the grass. "I took pity on him when he started to nod off." 

"That's the afternoon siesta claiming him, nothing to do with you," I reassured him, but mentally chided Papa for missing even a second of Oliver's voice.

I sat next to Oliver who lay down with one arm behind his head as a pillow. I crossed my legs and made sure he had a full view of my crotch.

He had two books with him and I asked which one he wanted me to read from.

"I found this in the study," he said, handing me an old copy of _Maurice_. I looked at the cover, pretending to not know a thing about it. Oliver had no idea that the worn and tattered pages were due to my greedy hands having held this book more times than I cared to recall. I couldn't believe I was about to read this to him.

I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. His eyes were closed, so I took the opportunity to stare at him, entranced by his eyelashes and the flashes of gold in his hair, wishing all my afternoons could be as perfect as this. 

I found a favourite passage and began to read.

_He educated Maurice, or rather his spirit educated Maurice's spirit, for they themselves became equal. Neither thought "Am I led; am I leading?" Love had caught him out of triviality and Maurice out of bewilderment in order that two imperfect souls might touch perfection._

As the words flowed, I felt his hand on my foot, slowly massaging the hard skin underneath. I smiled but carried on reading. The way we were positioned, this act was out of view, so I made the most of it, giving him as much access as he needed. His large hand almost encompassed the whole of my foot. I groaned when he slid his finger between each toe, over and over. His wicked smile showed he'd heard me. The sensation was sending me delirious, and I was one step away from abandoning the book and jumping on top of him.

Instead, I carried on reading.

_There was something better in this life than this rubbish, if only he could get to it - love - nobility - big spaces where passion clasped peace, spaces no science could reach but they existed, forever full of woods some of them, and arched with majestic sky and a friend._

"That was nice," he said, not easing up on the finger sliding. I put the book down and leaned over his face.

"You are not playing fair," I said, hoping he'd never stop. My insides were warm and soft like toasted marshmallow and I wanted to kiss him till he couldn't breathe.

"I like playing with you," he replied, and I was about to slide my hand up his shorts to show him exactly the kind of game I wanted to play, when I noticed Anchise coming our way with a basket of peaches. Oliver dropped his hand, and I sat up so sharply it looked like I'd been caught shoplifting.

He and Oliver exchanged pleasantries about things I didn't care about, then he left, leaving some peaches for us. I grabbed one and began to munch on it to give my mouth something to do. Oliver opened up his other book, read it for about 5 minutes, then gave up, resuming the foot massage.

I was devouring the peach with all the conviction I had. I was turned on by Oliver's proximity to me, and the lingering sensation of his fingers on my foot. Some of the peach juices dripped down my torso, and I deliberately leaned over so the rest landed on Oliver's. I was desperate to lick it off his body, stick my tongue in his mouth so he could taste the juices too. 

\--

I cursed Anchise as he walked away, leaving the peaches behind. I had been in heaven listening to Elio read to me, and felt in blissful control, until he showed up. As soon as Elio grabbed a peach, I knew I was lost.

Since our encounter in the attic, I found Elio and peaches were a lethal combination. With the taste of Elio, mixed with the sweet nectar still a strong and delicious memory, it didn't take much for me to become undone whenever I watched him take a bite. 

He sat next to me on the grass, gloriously feasting on the fruit. The drops of juice that had landed on me were sticky and sweet. 

I had an urge to take Elio to bed, squirt the peach juice all over his chest, and lick it off.

"Enjoy that?" I asked. I knew I had. 

He threw the stone away and licked his lips.

He nodded. "Extra juicy," he said. 

_"You're extra juicy,_ " I thought. The sun was clearly affecting my senses. 

We stared at each other and I resisted touching his hair. I wanted to very badly, so I could pull hard on the curls. I'd grab them until his head fell back, exposing his neck as an offering. I'd lick his throat and bite the skin between his neck and shoulder, hard enough to mark and long enough to drag a moan from him. 

Instead, I closed my eyes and grabbed his foot again. The images that formed behind my eyes caused me to press harder and deeper into Elio's skin, and I wasn't sure how long I could remain lying here with him so close to me without me losing the little control I had left.

\--

Oliver stopped massaging my foot, and I felt the absence keenly.

"Don't stop, do the other foot," I demanded, sounding and feeling like a petulant child. 

"Is one not enough?" he said, turning to face me with a look of mock bemusement.

"One is never enough," I said. "I want more." I was shameless and hoped he knew it.

"You can't always get what you want," he teased. 

"You're mean," I said, because I had clearly run out of intelligent responses. 

"You're horny."

"So," I said defensively. "Aren't you?"

"Why do you think I've had this book covering my crotch for the last half hour?"

I wanted to shove my hands down his pants and jerk him off. I wouldn't even lose his place.

I lifted the book off him and smiled devilishly at the sight underneath. 

"Let's go upstairs so I can help you with that," I said. "And then you can help me with mine."

"When you put it that way, how can I possibly refuse?" 

He stood up suddenly, so I followed suit. I hadn't thought he'd take my offer seriously. I tried and failed to hide my hard on, but thanked the sun Gods for sending everyone into a heavy torpor.

Before we moved inside, I picked up the remaining peaches left on the grass. I figured they'd come in handy.

xxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Kudos and comments are always gratefully received!
> 
> More to come soon!


End file.
